Herrington High: Karyn Rosado's year
by CarrieAnn
Summary: It's Herrington High According to Karyn under a new title! Karyn is learning to cope with Herrington High's way of life. Will she survive?
1. Diffrent School, Same Crap

I am only saying this once, I don't own THE FACULTY. Never have, maybe even never will. So please do not sue my ass for stealing an idea. I only own Karyn, her family, Janie, and a couple of Twinkies.  
  
Different School, Same Crap  
  
Herrington High School. I walked up to the steps with my backpack on my shoulder and my notebook in my hand. I read the sign again, "Welcome to Herrington High, Home of The Hornets." "Go to the office you ding-a-ling" I thought to myself. As I was walking into the gray, homely building I heard a boy yell not the pole, not the pole!" Yup, this school was going to be just like my old one.  
  
After a brief, but somewhat helpful conversation with the vice- principle I was give a locker and my schedule. My first class up for the day was math. My first thoughts that came to mind were "Oh, happy day". The bell rang and I hurried to class.  
  
Math wasn't so bad, I just don't think Mr. Thomas really appreciated my sarcasm. I'm just another brainy, sarcastic, red head. Sure I always get a few laughs, but I just tell it like it is. 


	2. Aliens and Make Up

Aliens and Make Up  
  
I'd met a girl whom I'd thought might be the only intelligent form of life at Herrington High. I saw her in the court yard during lunch. I didn't buy my lunch at the school for three reasons, one: school food is always greasy, two: first and last time I bought school food I found a tooth in it, three: it stinks to high heaven. Well anyway I was lurking out of the building and found her sitting at a table alone reading a book. I decided to come over to her.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Who the hell are you? Are you some damn preppie?"  
  
"Do I look it" I said a bit angrily.  
  
"Ok, I get your point."  
  
"What are you reading, by the way?  
  
"Invasion of the Pod People."  
  
"Aliens are awesome."  
  
I started to daydream of aliens and spaceships, how fun those things are to read about. I was off in a fantasy until this girl hit me.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Like you care."  
  
"Look, two people of our intelligence know what the other is going to pull. Just say your fucking name."  
  
"Karyn Rosado. What's yours?"  
  
"Stokley. So Stan's your cousin or brother?"  
  
"He's my first cousin and he annoys the hell out of me. Let's never speak of him"  
  
Soon a girl came walking towards our table like she had a stick in ass. Her chocolate brown hair swayed when she walked. Her sea green eyes were hidden under all the make up she wore. She looked at me then Stokley.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Delilah Profitt. Welcome to Herrington High."  
  
"Fuck off titt bags" Stokley snapped.  
  
"Stokley, Stokley that is no way to represent your people."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, your friend here is a lesbian."  
  
"Shut up Delilah" Stokley began to raise her voice.  
  
"I guess you didn't find Miss. Right did you?"  
  
"Well, I'm a lesbo" I said shyly.  
  
Delilah looked at me in disgust. I had guessed she didn't want me to be in her little cheerleader club after all. I laughed when she left and Stokley just looked at me like I wasn't playing with a full deck. I had to stop laughing to explain to her that I wasn't a lesbian.  
  
"I love guys to much."  
  
"We are so alike it's funny."  
  
"This is not good for Herrington."  
  
"I know." 


	3. Football and Scat

Football and Scat  
  
It was a glorious week before Stan even noticed I was at Herrington. Stan, who was my cousin, treated me more like a little sister then a cousin. When he noticed me I wanted to jump off the roof. That is just what I needed, Stan telling me to watch my step and try to protect me.  
  
"Karyn" he questioned cautiously.  
  
"That's my name don't wear it out" I called out not realizing it was Stan.  
  
He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. He grinned a huge grin and called over all of his jock friends.  
  
"Everyone this is my little cousin Karyn!"  
  
I could have killed him. I really wasn't happy when he called me "little". I wasn't little anymore; I was just a month younger. His friends drew closer and one of them, I think it was Gabe, tried to touch me. Stan blew up.  
  
"Hey man don't touch her or I'll kill you."  
  
"Stan, fuck off please."  
  
"Karyn watch your mouth, we don't want you to have a dirty mouth."  
  
I was so pissed off at him treating me as if I were a baby! I told him I had to go and I ran away from him. Once I was in the school I wasn't paying attention where I was walking. I bumped into a young man with sleek black hair with a satisfied stoned look upon his face. He smiled at me.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Zeke and you sweetheart" he said slyly.  
  
"Karyn Rosado. Yes I am related to Stan."  
  
"Oh, whatever. Wanna buy some scat?"  
  
"What" I said with a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"Scat. You sniff it up and you are happy for half an hour."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
I walked away thinking what is wrong with these people, are Stokley and I the only sane life at Herrington? I hoped the day would end soon because I was embarrassed and disturbed. 


	4. Blue Eyes and Minute Maid

Blue Eyes and Minute Maid  
  
It was Friday and I was happy. School was almost over for the week, just a few more hours of hearing useless information. I swear this day was one of the bests in my life.  
  
It was lunch time and I was ready to chow down. Stokley was nowhere to be seen then it hit me, she was out of town for the week. I instantly thought "Damn". I refused to eat my lunch with Stan, because I'd fear he'd try to show me off to all his friends and try to make me say one nice thing about his lovely girlfriend, Delilah. I would not eat with Delilah, period end of discussion. Zeke, no way, I didn't even know where the hell he was. Probably doing or selling his scat and trying to sell porn. So I just wandered to the bleachers on the football field.  
  
I saw a boy sitting up top there eating his lunch, looking lonely. I thought why not why join him, he looked miserable. I gingerly walked up behind him and said "Can I sit here." His whole head turned toward me, his blue eyes looked up. He said I could and he said it rather quickly. I looked at him, smiled, and said thank you. It was silent for about five minutes then I decided to talk.  
  
"Um, how are you?" I asked turning red. That is one of the worst lines to start a conversation.  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"I'm doing ok. I am just getting used to the school and all."  
  
"You're new here?" he asked with his beautiful blue eyes staring at me.  
  
"Yup, I just moved up here from Texas. My dad wants to be closer to his brother Brandon Rosado."  
  
"Isn't that Stan's dad?"  
  
"Unfortunately, so now I just live a block away from my very annoying cousin." "Speaking of Stan" he said looking over me "here he comes."  
  
"Oh happy day!" I said in dripping in sarcasm. "Hey anyway what's your name?"  
  
"Casey Conner."  
  
"I noticed you have a." then I got interrupted.  
  
Then Stan came and looked at me in disbelief. Then he turned and looked at Casey. He opened his mouth like he was gonna speak then he pointed at Casey like he was nothing more then a piece of trash.  
  
"Karyn, what the hell are you doing talking to loser like that!" he demanded.  
  
"What loser?" I questioned.  
  
"Um, I better go now. Karyn he's talking about me." Casey said shyly.  
  
"No Casey, you stay here. My pompous cousin has NO right to talk to you like that!" I nearly yelled. "Apologize now Stan." I demanded fiercely.  
  
"No, now come on. Karyn you don't wanna hang with losers, why don't you hang with cheerleaders like..."  
  
"That would be a cold day in hell, Stan. Cheerleaders have nothing better to do then turn on all those horny sons of bitches on during the game. Bye Stan." I said storming off.  
  
Then I turned around and looked at Casey and yelled "Don't worry Casey, I'll talk to you later!" As I walked near the school door I thought I could see a smile on his face. 


	5. Ballet and Invites

Ballet and Invites  
  
I had been at Herrington High for about one month. My crew, well friends, were Casey and Stokley. I was really lucky to have friends that liked me, and they liked my outgoingness and weirdness. My weirdness could not be beaten!  
  
In the school hallway I was walking with Casey to our English class. Then I saw a bright yellow flyer hanging on the wall. I held out my hand to tell Casey to stop so I could read what info was on the paper. It read  
  
INTERMEARLAL BALLET AT HERRINGTON. IF INTERESTED, STAY AFTER SCHOOL ON FRIDAY.  
  
"Hey Casey I have an idea," I told him slyly  
  
.  
"You're actually going to do ballet? Karyn, you have the grace of a swan!"  
  
"I know that Casey, doll." I said to him, I knew he was being sarcastic.  
  
Casey frowned and looked cross at me. I smiled knowing why he looked upset. You see Casey hated and still hates being called "doll". He told me once that it messes up what dignity he has. My poor, poor Casey.  
  
"Wanna ditch English," I asked my friend.  
  
"But Karyn, we'll fail. My parents will kill me!"  
  
"Geeze Case! You are so uptight let up some."  
  
Without saying one more word I dashed off into the classroom, sat down, and started to daydream. I really wanted to try out for that ballet team and I was determined. After hearing Mrs. Johnson try to explain why TV's are evil and how books will save our souls I ran to gym class because Stokley shared that period with me. I threw on my gym suite faster then the speed of light.  
  
"Hey Stokes" I yelled trying to get her attention.  
  
"Yea," she said turning around.  
  
I caught up with her. I was panting from running to get her attention.  
  
"Karyn," she looked at me strangely  
  
"Hold a sec. Ok; I have got some cool news. I'm gonna try out for the school ballet team!!!"  
  
"So is Ms. Perfect.'  
  
"You mean Delilah," I blurted out.  
  
"Yea, that bitch."  
  
My arch enemy, Delilah Proffitt was going to try out for the same team I was! This was not right, it was against all humanity. Ballet was to be graceful and beautiful, not ugly and cold hearted! After school I ran home and prayed Friday would come soon. I thought maybe Stokley was joking about Queen Prep.  
  
It was soon Friday and I was nervous. The day seemed to dread on slowly. Casey stayed away from me all day, which was I guess a good thing. The boy was a good friend, but he whined too damn much. Stokley wasn't at school, probably ditched school. Next thing I know school was out and it was ballet time.  
  
I walked into the room looking around to see if I knew anyone. Most of the girls were freshman, I could tell because they acted like it. Then I saw a glimpse of hell staring straight at me. Delilah was there. I cringed in disgust and took a seat. The instructor, Mrs. Jones, came into the classroom and gave us an introduction.  
  
"Has anyone in here taken ballet before," she asked. I raised my hand and she looked at me with happiness.  
  
"How long and may I ask your name?"  
  
"Karyn Rosado and since I was two." It was true; I had studied ballet that long. I loved to dance it made me feel beautiful. When I said that Mrs. Jones's eyes grew huge and Delilah looked at me. I smiled a big grin, knowing Delilah hadn't studied the dance that long.  
  
.Mrs. Jones then went on about how in three weeks there would be auditions to actually make the team. Once the class was dismissed I decided to try to drive my car, which was parked in the school drive way, instead of catch the activity bus. When I got in the car and tried to get in started I found out the battery died. I cursed myself, and tried to get into the school to see if anyone could pick me up. Once I got in the school I called Casey pleading him to take me away from school.  
  
"Hello," I heard a high little voice say.  
  
"Hi, can I please talk to Casey?"  
  
"Hold on a minute, ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Casey, my main man! Was up?"  
  
"Karyn, where are you? I'm fine."  
  
I explained to him about the car and asked him nicely if he could pick me up.  
  
"Karyn" he huffed "I don't have a car"  
  
"Damn it! It's ok; I'll find another way to get home."  
  
"I can send a cab, and I'll pay. Since my house isn't as far from school as yours, stop at my house ok?"  
  
"Ok, and thanks Case."  
  
A cab stopped by the school in 15 minutes and I got in. (And those of you wondering yes, Casey did give me directions on how to get to his house.) I got to Casey's house; Case waited outside and paid the driver. Next thing I knew, I fell asleep on the Conner's sofa. 


	6. Romeo, Juliet and Popcorn fights

Romeo, Juliet, and Popcorn Fights  
  
It was a warm March day when I skipped into my English class. Casey looked at me weird and Stokley rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"What's up with you," Stokley asked.  
  
"I just found out I made the ballet team and Delilah didn't."  
  
"Congratulations Karyn," Casey said.  
  
"Class, please get in your seats. I have some exciting news for you."  
  
I groaned thinking "Oh great ANOTHER project!" Mrs. Burke walked in front of the classroom and called out roll. Then she took a deep breath and told us the big news.  
  
"Class, since we are studying the play Romeo and Juliet we are going to work on a project dealing with it. You see I am going to pair you up, a boy and a girl, and each team will perform a scene for Romeo and Juliet and write a report together on what the book's theme is."  
  
I giggled at almost all the pairs, Mrs. Burke picked. Poor Stokley got stuck with Zeke. This was good material for stand up, I thought. Then I heard:  
  
"Karyn, you are paired up with Casey"  
  
"Really, Mrs. Burke," I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, Karyn. Now everyone pair up with your partner and I'll give you your scene to act out."  
  
I slid over to where Casey was sitting. He looked up at me and shook his head.  
  
"Casey, what's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that working with you is going to be, um, going to be,"  
  
"Interesting," I said quickly.  
  
"Yes, very. Thank you Mrs. Burke."  
  
Mrs. Burke gave us our scene and I read over it. It was the end scene. That meant I'd have to drink poison, maybe real poison. Casey would have to be dead, but I don't think he would kill himself , really.  
  
"Casey, can I be Romeo," I asked giggling.  
  
"Karyn Rosado, I am not going to fail a project just because you want to screw around. Let's work on this thing."  
  
"Ok," I mumbled.  
  
We were working on the project but the period soon came to a close. Ms. Burke told us that the projects were due on Monday. Everyone groaned. I threw a note to Casey, I wrote most of my letters backwards. The note said: "Casey, can I comes over house tonite and work on da project?  
  
He looked at me and shook his head, then wrote on the note and threw it back. He said yes I could, but just don't expect a perfect family. I giggled and threw him a silly look. This was gonna be so cool, I'd be at Casey's and I'd be awake too!!!!! Last time I was asleep on their couch.  
  
At 7:00 I arrived at the Conner's household. I knocked on their door and Casey answered it. He smiled at me and ushered me in. I saw a little girl with curly blonde hair sitting down at the table reading.  
  
"Karyn, this is my sister Janie."  
  
"Hi Janie, how are you?"  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Let's work on our project," Casey quickly quipped.  
  
Casey's room was so cool. He had like every encyclopedia in the world, he had posters of Einstein. The boy's room was geeky, but cool. I even noticed he had a copy of PLAYBOY hanging around. I picked up the magazine and flipped through it.  
  
"So you like reading," I smirked while saying.  
  
"We don't need to see that."  
  
"Let's practice, ok"  
  
We practiced and practiced. Casey was pretty good and I was, let's just say I made Pauly Shoore look like a good actor. It was heading on 8:00 and we were starting to tire from just saying lines, so we moved around talking. All of the sudden Casey did something really weird. His lips touch mine for a brief minute. My eyes got huge and he turned bright red.  
  
"Casey, what was that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Karyn, I didn't mean to. Honest."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Next thing you know our lips touched again, but for much longer. Tongues were involved in this kiss. It was so weird; I was kissing my best friend. I left that night thinking what's gonna happen next and why did Casey do that? 


	7. What Went Wrong?

What went wrong?  
  
I stayed away from Casey for a whole week. I was scared of what he would try to do next. I mean I loved him, but as a friend. All I could think that week was did I cause this, did I dress too sexy, was it my fault? I honestly was clueless.  
  
"Hey, Karyn," I heard Stan call out to me.  
  
"Hi Stan," I huffed.  
  
"What's wrong, you look so sad and upset. Tell me please."  
  
"Ok, Stan long as you don't tell any body."  
  
"I won't. Now spill it."  
  
"Stan, Casey," I paused. "Casey kissed me in a way I've never been kissed."  
  
Stan's eyes popped out of his head when I said that. He looked at me and apologized. The bell rang and I headed off to class. The last thing I saw was Stan call over his group of stupid jocks.  
  
At lunch I heard a whole crowd yelling and cheering. I ran over to see what was the matter. Then I saw the most a painful thing happen. Stan and Gabe were beating the pulp out of someone. I couldn't see who it was but I could hear Stan yelling something. I moved closer and I heard exactly what Stan was yelling.  
  
"You bastard," Stan yelled.  
  
"What did I do," Casey acclaimed weakly.  
  
"You touched Karyn, if you go near her ever again, I'll personally smash in your goddamn teeth!"  
  
"No, stop it" I screamed.  
  
I ran over to Casey and threw my arms around him. Gabe was about to strike him, but Stan pulled his arm back. I looked at Stan and tears began to dwell in my eyes. I gripped Casey even tighter. Then I decided to speak.  
  
"Everyone go, now!!!!! Stan stay here."  
  
Everyone left, but they moved like it was a Chinese fire drill. Gabe left and Stan stayed like I commanded. I looked at Casey and I saw his nose was bloody, he had a black eye, and half of his shirt was ripped off. I noticed my shirt was bloody from his nose but, I didn't care.  
  
"Stan what the hell happened here?"  
  
"I took care of him."  
  
"Casey did nothing to you, you monster," I began to choke on my tears.  
  
"What did I do," questioned Casey again.  
  
"Like I said, Casey you dickhead you made out with my cousin. What got into you? She even told me it's true."  
  
Right then Casey passed out. I was scared and told Stan to go get someone. I just let it out, I cried long and hard. I couldn't lose Casey. He meant too much to me. I whispered to him, real softly I'm sorry Casey. I'm truly sorry.  
  
Stan came with Mrs. Burke. She ran over to were I was and bent down to see if Casey was still breathing. She called the hospital and an ambulance came, picked him up. I pleaded to come along and I was allowed. We got to the hospital and I was told to wait in the waiting room. I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"Karyn, where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Are you hurt? What's wrong?"  
  
"Casey got really hurt and passed out because Stan and Gabe were beating on him. Please Momma, let me stay."  
  
She paused for a while. Then she told me I could. I thanked her and hung up. Then doctor came in and I held my breath. Casey couldn't die on me, he couldn't. The doctor told me Casey was doing fine, but he was beat up pretty badly.  
  
"May I please see him?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
I saw Casey lying in bed moaning in pain. I walked over to his side and sat.  
  
"Casey are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Karyn, I'm feeling great! Of course I'm not ok. Why did you do this to me?"  
  
"Casey I just told Stan we kissed, I swear to God that's all I said. I never knew he'd hurt you. Honestly. Believe me Case, I beg of you."  
  
I started to cry again. I didn't care that my mascara was running down my face, or my hair was frizzy. I did care about Casey; I wanted his trust and friendship back. His blue eyes started to tear up.  
  
"Karyn, please don't cry."  
  
"Well, Casey it looks like you're gonna cry."  
  
"Because I forgive you and because," he stopped. "Because I love you."  
  
"I love you too Casey." 


	8. Romance or Jokes

Romance or Jokes  
  
On a rainy, muddy Sunday I was babysitting my little niece April. Her mom was out shopping, and poor April was sick. I tried cheering her up but all she did was sleep. The phone started ringing off the hook. I couldn't answer it, then weirdly my cell phone was ringing. I answered that.  
  
"Karyn, where are you?"  
  
"Who is this," I asked slowly.  
  
"It's Casey."  
  
"Case, I'm at my house. Why?"  
  
"I wanna know if you can come over my house today. Please."  
  
"Tonight I'm free, but we have school in the mourning."  
  
"No we don't." I detected a giggle in his voice.  
  
"I'll come over tonight, ok. I gotta go."  
  
Casey paused for a short minute and said to me something I thought about that whole day.  
  
"Bye sweetheart."  
  
Sweetheart? Why'd he call me that? Not even my parents called me angel, none of the less sweetheart. I just rolled my eyes and went back to April. I loved her as if she was my own daughter. My mother and I agreed sadly that her mother wasn't the best one in the world, but after her dad left she'd have to do. Soon April's mom got home and I dashed off to Casey's house in my rickety car.  
  
I knocked on the door and Janie answered it. I smiled at her and she looked at the floor. She called out to her brother that I was there. I could hear Casey's feet thump down the stairs. He ran right to me and grinned his adorable little boy grin. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Janie left and Casey pulled my arm, dragging me to his bedroom.  
  
"Casey what has gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanna show you something really cool."  
  
"Alright, but I still say you're acting weird."  
  
When we got to his bedroom, he swung open then door. He threw his head at me and smiled. I just looked at him and then I looked at his room. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.  
  
"Casey what on Earth happened?"  
  
"I did it just for you."  
  
All I could do was stare. His bed was covered in rose petals and candles were burning. It looked like something a doomed couple would do to try and save their marriage. I sighed and looked at Casey.  
  
"Casey, why did you do it for me?"  
  
"Because, because," he paused. "Remember that night at the hospital?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We told each other that we love each other. For the first time in my life, I actually didn't want to die. I wanted to stay on Earth, because you told me that you loved me."  
  
I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. The thought of me, actually wanting to make someone stay alive, was just out there. I smiled, closed my eyes, and shook my head.  
  
"You're a trip Conner. At the rate you're going you're gonna be one hell of a comedian."  
  
"Karyn, you think I'm joking? I'm not, I honestly love you."  
  
His blue eyes stared right into me making me feel weird. I stared at the floor and tried to think of a way to say I was sorry. Apologies weren't gonna get me out of this mess. So I just looked up at him with my green eyes, hoping that he'd forgive me for being a jackass. Casey then wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me. I assumed I was forgiven. 


	9. Hookups

Hook Ups  
  
Casey and I were in love, major love. We'd hold hands and kiss every time we saw each other. At lunch we'd make out like junk yard rabbits. It was getting close to the month of March, the month where the seniors would be having their senior dance. Casey and I were going, of course. He asked me one day during lunch and I said yes without a moment's wait.  
  
My mother, bless her heart wanted to help me pick out a dress. I told her no while thinking to myself that is she picked my dress I'd be a laughing stock. My father didn't want me to go however, well not with Casey. My father met my wonderful, wonderful Casey and looked at me for a long time. Then he finally spoke up in his deep, husky, southern accent "Not much to him, is there. Are you sure he's a boy?" I was so embarrassed by my father's rude remarks. I ran out of the room crying.  
  
I knew Casey's parents didn't like me very much. When I met them Mr. Conner looked at me with a look of disgust on his face. My feelings were hurt, but I did not show any look of hurt on my face. Mrs. Conner just kept quiet and looked at me with pleading eyes. Casey had told me his mother just follows what his father says and does. I felt kind of bad for her.  
  
It was one week before our dance when Stokley came up to me. We hadn't talked much since I became star ballerina on the ballet team. She's probably thought that was to preppie for her image.  
  
"Karyn, can I speak with you?"  
  
"Yes you may," I said without thinking.  
  
"You know the dance is coming up, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could hook me up with Stan."  
  
I was shocked, Stokley and Stan? Together? That disturbed me greatly. I thought quickly. Well Delilah did break up with Stan and he wouldn't shut up about being so alone. So I decided "Oh what the hell."  
  
I was at Stan's house that night because Momma and Daddy were at some fancy meeting. After an hour of convincing, whining, begging, and pleading Stan gave in. I smiled in relief knowing that now my friend had a date to the senior dance. 


	10. Dancing, Flowers and Love

Dancing, Flowers, and Lovemaking  
  
It was the night of the dance and I was a nervous wreck. My parents assured me that I looked wonderful, but I felt like I was missing something. I had on my navy blue dress, my makeup was applied and my hair was done. Everything was done, but I was still freaking out.  
  
At seven Casey showed up and looked adorable, as always. His tuxedo was black and he had on a bowtie. My father opened the door and let him in. I came down the stairs and saw Casey's eyes glow. I giggled and Casey advanced towards me. He pinned on my corsage and Momma got out the camera. She must have at least gotten 80 pictures of us together. Casey held my hand when we walked out the door. I told Daddy good bye and I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye.  
  
The dance was just like they describe in the movies. Bad music, too much enthusiasm, and too many people wanting to "score". Delilah won prom queen, big shock there and Stan got prom king. Another big shock, not. I still say if Zeke and Stokley were voted king and queen that would have been the best prom ever. I danced with my Casey all night and smiled. He then whispered in my ear:  
  
"Karyn"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Can we go to a hotel after this?"  
  
"Whatever you want," I said not paying attention.  
  
When the prom was over, we rode off in our limo to The Days Inn. We got in a room and Casey told me to close my eyes. I closed my eyes and then felt Casey taking my hands off my eyes. He whispered to me to open them. When I opened my eyes I found a bouquet of roses in my lap. I looked at him and kissed him. Then we just thought to hell with it and did what we wanted to.  
  
You'd think the first time you saw Casey Conner; he couldn't possibly be a good lover. That idea is VERY far from the truth. I fell in love with him all over again. We felt so confident in each other, that we didn't even use protection. Nothing could happen if it was our first time, right? Wrong. 


	11. The Jig is Up

The Jig Is Up Kids  
  
It was a week after prom, and I was relieved. Not as much stress went through the hallways at Herrington High. Stokley was back to telling people "fuck off", Stan playing football, and Delilah acting like the hateful bitch she was. Zeke was still selling his drugs and fake porn, and to believe some guys actually bought that stuff. Everyday felt like a tiny bit of heaven for me, because I got to see Casey.  
  
Ever since prom, we'd been making love like junk yard bunnies. We were careful not to get caught, but at the same time it was very hard. If my parents found out they'd take me out of Herrington faster then Macaulay Culkin's career. God help us if Casey's parents found out.  
  
So one fine cloudy day in 5th period, which happened to be science, Mr. Furlong gave each of his students an assignment that was do the next week. We all groaned and moaned but he still gave the assignment. I got some chick named Rachel Carson. When I was busy reading on my scientist, I felt a poke on my arm. It was a note Casey was trying to pass to me. It said:  
  
"Karyn, come over tonight. We can work on the paper together. *wink, wink* Your hot man, Casey." I smiled and wrote that I could come over. My Casey, so funny and cute.  
  
When I got to the Conner household I was pretty mellowed out. I didn't bring my paper, because I knew no work was going to get done. Sure I acted stupid at times, but that didn't mean I was stupid. Casey answered the door and kissed me. His lips were so sweet and tender. Those big blue eyes were staring at me and I smiled.  
  
As we walked up the stairs he told me his parents were out and shouldn't be back until 12 and Janie was at a friend's house. We finally got to Casey's room and I was thrilled. He threw me on his bed and started to undress me. I began to undress him, faster then you can say "Oops she did it again" we were involved in deep, pleasurable, passionate sex. Then all of the sudden the door slammed open. Casey's father stood there and his mother behind him. I tried to cover myself up with covers to protect what modesty I had left, but I just hid behind Casey. Mr. Conner's face was a deep scarlet and veins were popping out of his neck. He looked at me then at Casey.  
  
"SLUT!!!!" Mr. Conner cried pointing to me. "Casey Conner, what the fuck were you thinking, sleeping with that whore???!!!"  
  
"Dad, who the fuck do you think you are for calling Karyn a whore? She isn't a slut either."  
  
"Oh yes she is! Look at her hiding behind you, like that. She must be stupid as well, because if she thinks hiding behind a wuss like you is gonna save her."  
  
I was speechless and so was Casey. Is that what Mr. Conner really thought of me? I hated him then for calling Casey a wuss. At least Casey had the guts to tell his father what he felt. Mrs. Conner came in the room and spoke, as she began to I moved closer to Casey.  
  
"Robert," she began. "Robert, they are 18 and they are going to do stuff we don't like. You've always been so hard on your son, why can't you just let him off the hook this time?"  
  
"No Pauline, not this time. I'm going to have to each him a lesson."  
  
"God damn it! Don't you dare go near him, if you hurt him I swear to god I will kill you."  
  
Mr. Conner advanced towards Casey and I tried to protect my lover. Before the angry man could hit Casey, Mrs. Conner jumped in front of her son taking the punch. I gasped in horror and my mouth dropped. Mr. Conner called his wife a bitch and stormed out of the room. I began to cry and apologize. I was sorry that I hurt Mrs. Conner, I was sorry that I could've hurt Casey and I was sorry for everyone. Except Mr. Conner. 


	12. Janie and Singing

Janie and Singing  
  
I still felt terrible remorse for that night I was at the Conner household. Casey kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but that was so hard to believe. Although it was like a month later it still felt like a stab. Why did Mr. Conner call me a slut? I guess I'd never ever know.  
  
One Friday afternoon I left school just because I wanted too. I got into my rickety car and put on my music. A smile crossed my face and I was off and away. My cell phone started to play its ringing tone version of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" and I picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Karyn speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hey you. What are you up too and why did you leave school."  
  
I knew it was Casey and I told him I just felt like skipping fifth, sixth and seventh period. His sigh was quite auditable and I giggled. Casey then asked me if I could check up on Janie. I said yes of course and told my lover bye. After I hung up I pulled into the Conner's driveway. I turned off my music and jumped out of my car. My eye caught sight of one of the tires and it looked flat.  
  
"Shit" was my only response.  
  
I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. No reply, so I rang the doorbell and yelled into the door:  
  
"Janie it's me, Karyn! You can open up"  
  
She opened the door slowly and pulled me in fast. Janie was dressed in a pink sweatshirt and a pair of holey blue jeans. I actually thought to myself "My kind of style." Her blue eyes looked around the room frantically. I was puzzled so naturally I asked questions.  
  
"So why are you home? Are you sick?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Then why are you home?"  
  
She paused for several minutes and bit her lower lip. I could tell it was something that was bothering her. I loved her like a sister and I wanted to help her. So I asked her why she was home again.  
  
"Ok, ok" she said huffing. "It's because I hate everyone in my school, I'm miserable, I'm lonely and no one likes me."  
  
"What? Janie you can't hate EVERYONE in your school. It's not possible. I like you, Casey loves you to death and your parents."  
  
"Hate me too. They wanted a beauty queen and a jock for children. But they were dealt a school nerd and school weirdo."  
  
I was hurt and deeply sadden to hear Janie talk like this. At 13 her life was supposed to be fun. She was supposed to enjoy life, not hate it. Janie was to young act like this. So I suggested that we sat down and talk. We talked and talked throughout the afternoon about what was bugging her. I offered my best advice (the "brand" Casey refers to as the "safe" kind) and views on stuff she wanted answered. She calmed down a bit and then got up a put a CD in the DVD player. She looked at me and laughed.  
  
"I hope you like the Beatles."  
  
"Like, I loved the Beatles darling" I replied laughing.  
  
"Good."  
  
She played the song "Here Comes The Sun". I informed her it was my favorite Beatles song and she nodded in agreement. She said it was hers too. I felt happy because Janie was smiling and looking radiant. I thought back for a moment, and it hit me. It was the first time I ever saw her happy. All the times I saw her before she looked like a pale doll frowning or scared. But today, she looked like for once she was satisfied with herself.  
  
"Karyn can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, shoot"  
  
"Have you ever," she paused. "Have you ever, you know done 'it' with a guy?"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh loudly. She looked at me with a look of confusion on her face. I stopped laughing at calmed down.  
  
"Well have you," she asked again.  
  
"What do you think Janie?"  
  
"Um, no"  
  
"I've got news for you. I have."  
  
Her eyes filled up with a weird admiring look. I wondered what's so magical about sex? Then I paused for a minute and thought if she was going to ask whom I did the deed with. My heart filled with panic for a moment, should I lie or tell her the truth. I didn't know and cursed myself for not having Miss Cleo vision for a minute.  
  
"Who was it with" she asked.  
  
"Ummmm, I don't think you would care to know."  
  
"Yes I would. Please tell me."  
  
Her blue eyes looked at me with a pleading look and I gave in. I explained to her Casey and I did the magical deed. Then I heard the door began to open. I hid under the couch hoping it wasn't Mr. or Mrs. Conner. I saw sneakers walk over to my hiding place and I knew it was Casey.  
  
"Casey don't sit down, let me get out" I yelled to him.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I got up and saw Casey smiling at me. I rolled me eyes at him and threw my arms around him. Casey and I fell into a very nice passionate kiss. His body was sweaty and I asked what happened. He said the air conditioner was on the fritz again. We kissed again, and then he took me up to his room. When I was walking up the stairs I saw Janie sitting on the couch. She was sighing, and tears streamed down her cheeks. 


	13. Sickness

Sickness  
  
"Karyn, are you ok" Stokley asked me in fourth period.  
  
"Yea. I'm ok, don't worry about me."  
  
The truth was I didn't feel good. That mourning I woke up with a terrible headache and stomachache. It was hard for me to concentrate in class. Casey wasn't at school; he was at some conference thing out of state. I missed him very much and hoped he was missing me as much as I was missing him. I was thinking about him, and then I passed out. I woke up lying on the torn, faded yellow cot in the clinic. Ms. Harper was staring at me.  
  
"I think you should get home Karyn," she said quickly.  
  
"Yea whatever."  
  
I got my books and walked out of the school ready to go home. I stopped by the drugstore, picked up a candy bar and a coke, then walked to the medicine aisle. I was feeling nauseous while I looked at the Pepto Bismal. I grabbed the cheapest one and then looked at the pregnancy tests. My first thought was "Yeah, I'll need that," so I also picked that up. Once I was done paying I went home. A bike was parked in my driveway.  
  
"Must be Casey," I said aloud.  
  
When I opened the door I saw Casey asleep on the sofa. I walked over and kissed him softly on the lips and his eyes fluttered open. He yawned and sat up. Pulling me up on his lap, he asked why I was home.  
  
"I'm sick sweetie, like really sick," I moaned.  
  
"Let me see what's in your bag."  
  
"No, I don't think you want to see Casey."  
  
He pulled the bag away from me and pulled out the items.  
  
"You don't need candy or coke if you are sick, and the pepto I can see why," then Casey pulled out the test. "Karyn, what is this."  
  
"It's a, a," I paused. "It's a test; I think I should take it."  
  
Casey looked at me for a minute and sighed. He asked me why did I buy the test and I told him flat out, that I could have mourning sickness. His sigh became deeper, and then he looked at me really serious.  
  
"Karyn, take the test now. I don't wanna hear you complain, just take it now."  
  
I had no objections; I went into the bathroom and took the test. When the results showed up I screamed. 


	14. Results

Results  
  
"Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Casey ran into the bathroom quickly. He questioned what was wrong and I pointed to the test. He picked it up and saw the results. My head dropped down low and tears were beginning to fill my eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do Casey? What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know but if my parents find out, I'm dead."  
  
"Your parents! What about mine!? Daddy will make sure I never see you again and Mama will be so upset. My life is now ruined!"  
  
"Damn it Karyn! What do you think my life is going to be like, a bowl of cherries?! I love you so fucking much but we're only 18! We can't raise a child!"  
  
Casey was right, we were only 18. I destroyed both of our lives. He had plans for collage and I had plans for going to a performing arts collage for my ballet. Now that was messed up we needed to think. Would we give up the baby and go on with or lives or have the baby and put it up for adoption or have the baby and become parents?  
  
"We need to calm down," Casey said coolly.  
  
"Ok, but how are we going to take care of this? Abortion, adoption, or keep it?"  
  
"I guess, well what do you want?"  
  
I didn't know what I wanted. I did want a family to call my own, but not this soon. I was and still am against abortion. Adoption, I thought for a minute, that's like giving up something really important. But the decision would eventually boil down to what we could do.  
  
"I don't know. But I really don't wanna give it up. How about you?"  
  
"I wanna keep it," I uttered without thinking.  
  
Casey's blue eyes filled up with tears and he started to lean his head on my shoulder and cry. I knew he didn't want to give up the baby, but I also realized that it would nearly kill him too. Mr. Conner would ban me from the house for sure and Mrs. Conner would have nothing to say. My father would be disappointed in me and my mother would burst into tears. I didn't know what to do. 


	15. Hello, Goodbye

Hello, Good-bye  
  
I was two months pregnant with the baby when I found out I was going to be a mother. The night I found out, I told my parents. My mother just stared at me in disbelief and my father ran over to me yelling joyous words about being a grandfather. I thought "wait, is this how parents are to act when they find out they'll be grandparents this early?" My mother excused herself to the bedroom. I heard her crying very hard while screaming about losing her little ballerina. I sighed and moved on.  
  
The next day I saw Casey hanging around our porch. I walked over to him and asked if his parents knew. He nodded his head, while rubbing his arm. I looked down and saw that it was colored bright purple.  
  
"I have 48 hours to find somewhere to live. They're kicking me out."  
  
I knew it wasn't his mother and father. It was just his father who was kicking him out and beating him. I offered him help to pack up. Casey just seemed so lifeless when he said ok. I first asked if his parents were gone. His head nodded slowly. We drove my car down to his house. When we pulled into the driveway and got up to the door we saw a white sheet of paper posted on the door. I picked it up and read it. A scream escaped my lips faster then a fat kid could devour a Pringle. Casey ripped the note from my hands, read it and furiously stuck the key in the lock and unlocked the door. We both ran to the bathroom we full speed. What I saw made me want to vomit.  
  
There, hanging from the ceiling was Janie. Her sugar high tops were dangling around. Another note was on the counter. It claimed that she had no reason to live, that her life had about much meaning as an Ed Wood movie. Casey was hysterical and so was I. How someone who was bright as Janie could not see the purpose in her life, not see the promise in it? Casey was holding me tightly as I was trying to finish the rest of the note. It mentioned something about me and Casey staying together. I pulled my loved over for a minute.  
  
"Casey, did Janie find out about the baby?"  
  
"Y- y- yes. I told her first and she seemed to understand. Then I remember while Dad was beating me he was yelling he was going to disown me and Janie."  
  
I gasped. How could someone do that to their own children? I decided right then and there we were defiantly keeping the baby. I tried to calm down my upset boyfriend, but it was no use. It ended up with me dragging him out of the house, with him still hysterical. Our drive back to the house was silent as the night. Finally he spoke up.  
  
"Karyn, are we defiantly keeping the baby?"  
  
"Yes, love. We are going to keep it."  
  
"If it's a girl can we put Janie in her name?"  
  
"Of course we can. We will"  
  
"Good."  
  
I then saw a tiny smile come across his lips. 


	16. Graduation

Graduation  
  
It was Graduation Day at Herrington High. The day when the seniors realized they were no longer children. Only Stokley and Stan had gotten word of my pregnancy. I found out the day before my graduation that I was going to have twins. I planned to tell Casey during the "after party".  
  
I was on stage sitting next to Stan. My mother, father, aunt, and uncle were out in the audience watching us. My name was called and I moved up stage to get my diploma. It seemed too soon that the ceremony ended. Mama came up to me and hugged me. I knew secretly she was thanking God that I didn't begin to show. Daddy gave me a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Casey then came up to me and kissed me passionately on my lips. I giggled and pushed him away a tiny bit. It was time told him, he would find out sooner or later.  
  
"Casey, darling I have some news."  
  
"What is it? Is the baby ok?"  
  
"Yes, but I think you mean babies."  
  
He looked at me like I came out of Tuckers. I just told him bluntly that we were expecting twins. His eyes bulged out of his head, and then he kissed me again. His tongue slipped into my mouth. Then he said he loved me more then life itself.  
  
"But Casey, what's gonna happen to us," I asked.  
  
"I don't know but I can guarantee it will be perfect." 


	17. Afterword

Afterward  
  
Casey and I got married shortly after school let out. We lived with my parents for awhile. During my seventh month, Casey experienced a life changing moment. His mother and father died in a car crash. He wouldn't leave his room for a whole week and even tried to commit suicide. After a few therapy sessions, Casey was feeling better. On Dec. 31, 1998 I gave birth to my two children, Carrie Nicole Conner and Cameron Alexander Conner. They looked just like their father. They had the dark hair and beautiful bright blue eyes. I was so happy the first time I held Carrie and Cameron. I'm now 20 years old and a stay home collage student. Casey now works as a photographer for BOYLES PHOTOGRAPHY. All I can really say is I couldn't be happier. I have everything, two beautiful children, a caring husband, and what seems like the perfect life. I guess Harrison's phrase "Here Comes The Sun" is true. 


End file.
